I Really Love you
by Kayla Gleek Swag Bieber
Summary: I am new and I really Don't Know what to do so dont make fun of me if i do this thing wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Hi I am Jessica Blue! I am very outgoing and loud! Lots of people liked me at my old high school! My parents just got a divorced! Not really fun to go through. Anyways I am 16 and just moved into my new house with my dad and starting at McKinley High school so happy!

Chp .1

I woke up to my alarm clock going off! Man I hate mornings! You ran down stairs do something smelling great! Yum do I smell pancakes? Yup you do Hun! I smiled and sat down for a quick breakfast! I was too excited to eat which was weird because I love food! So after like 5 min I said to my dad I am going to school! Ok is all he said! I grabbed my dad car keys because I don't have a car yet, and ran out the door. When I got there I wanted to run through the doors! But of course I didn't. I just stood there looking around for the main office when my foot got ran over by a guy in a wheel chair! I yelled Ouch really loudly. Oh my said the guy I am so sorry I didn't mean too! That's ok I said. I my name is Artie Abraham's. I am Jessica Blue nice to meet you. We then shook hands and started a little convo. Final after we were done laughing, I asked him were the main office was he said I will take you there! So me and Artie were off to the office. When we got there I met the Principle. Welcome to McKinley... whats your name again, it is Jessica Blue sir. That's right and you transferred from Carmel high? Yup. Well that good to hear that you picked McKinley over Carmel. _*If I had a choice I would still be at Carmel* Anyway_ here is your schedule, I hope you have a good day at McKinley! I will sure try too! I smiled and then left. Artie was waiting for me, He said that I over heard you say that you went to Carmel! Yeah sooo is what I said. They have any amazing Glee club did ya know that! Yeah I did I was one of their dancers! You were! Yup, I don't want to brag but I was the best in the club! We laughed and then went to first period!

Skipping to lunch

Gosh those classes were boring! Artie laughed. We walked over to a lunch table with all these people were. He introduced me to all his friends. After lunch I was walking to Spanish with Artie. I said I had the best day so far! I had also said that I had more fun hanging out with the people I barley new then the people I have known my whole life! I smiled and laughed at myself. We got to class and Mr. Schuster introduced me and blah blah blah... later in that class period I saw Artie talking to Mr. Schue I wonder what about. Final Class was over and I was just about to walk out when Mr. Schue called me over. Jessica he said can I talk to you? Of course you can I walk over to his desk; he said I heard you were in the glee club at your last high school. Yeah I was... I was wondering if you would like to join my glee club. I had also heard you are an amazing dancer thought to myself sure why not but then again I don't want to! I told that I would think about it! He said let me now when you make up your mind! Will do is what I said and then I was off to my last period of the day math! You might think this is strange but I love math it kind of calms me down that and dancing does the same! I walked into class and my teacher said to take a seat next to Sam Evens. So I sat next to him and I noticed that he was having trouble with his math I would offer my help but it doesn't seem like he cared much. Well the bell rang and before I left I saw Ms. Brown (math teacher) talking to Sam and he seemed kind of sad. But any who I left to go home. I got home and my dad wasn't home but he left a note saying: I went to a job interview be home as soon as I can! Love dad! I ran up stairs to my room and blasted the music and started dancing around and singing! I looked like a complete idiot but who really cares!

**How is it? More reviews and I'll post faster! **

**-Kays Joy**


	2. Chapter 2

I think i was dancing for about an hour when i heard a door slam and my dad yell i am home. And turn down the music! I smiled and walked down stairs to talk to him about his job interview he said that it went great i was really happy for him! We talked for 20 min. Then he said he was hungry, he was going to the cupboard to get cereal or something. Than i suggested that we go out. Ok Jess were would you like to go? I said there is a cool place called Bread lets go then! When we got there that Sam Evens guy was there and same with Artie and his friends! And the went on stage to sing or something. Me and my dad sat down when Artie wheeled up to me to say hi. When my dad saw a boy talking to me i dont think he really liked it! Then Artie left to go sing or something so i just watched, their performance was amazing and same with their dancing, but i still don't know if i want to join or not! We were there for a long time then we decided to leave and go home. i ran up stairs and got dressed into my PJ's then ran down stairs to say good night to my dad! i kissed his cheek and ran upstairs again.

Next Day

Omg Artie i loved your guy's glee club song i wish i could sing like that! Well you can dance! Soooo... We were walking to Spanish when Mr. Schue asked me if i made my mind up of joining glee? i said that i am kinda taking break from all that preforming stuff! i am really sorry Mr. Schue if i decide that i want to join i will! That ok Jessica i understand how about you take your seat now! Ok...  
>rest of the class was really boring and crap like that. so when it ended i was the first one outta there. I could not wait to math! I took my seat next to sam and guess what the smae thing happened as yesterday! He was struggling with the math homework. And he had to talk to the teacher at the end of class too. Well i met up with Artie and them and walked to my car. The rest of the day was pretty boring.<p>

**I know I said I was gonna post this if I got any reviews but I just couldn't help myself. And sorry it is kinda short! **

**-Kays Joy**


	3. Chapter 3

i was sitting in homeroom just thinking it all ready has been a week since i been here and i love it here too but i was kinda wanting to join glee club because Artie keeps saying it is sooo much fun and try's to get me to join but i still don't know what to do ugh... i put my head down on the desk wishing i knew what to do! The teacher saw me do this and she asked me i was ok i was like yeah i am fine! Are you sure is what she said? yup! These two girls were giggling i think that was Santana and Brittany! Well this day was boring the same old same. Walking to math class when i saw Sam already there i am usually the first one their i can see that the teacher was talking to him and over heard that he was failing i felt bad for him i wanted to do something. i guess i could ask the teacher to tutor him but she will wonder why i know about this stuff. well i decided to walk in the classroom and when i did Ms. Brown said i will talk to you later. i took my seat next to Sam he looked really really down i asked him if he was ok but he didn't answer me. Then class started, about 45 min later the bell rang and the first one out was Sam i think he left first so he didn't have to talk to Ms. Brown. I was the last one to leave and before i left i was stopped but Ms. Brown. Jessica can i talk to you for a second? Yeah sure i said, Well first i would like to say that i a amazed how good you are in math sooner than you know it your gonna be better thane me! Second can i ask you a favor? Yeah anything for you Ms. Brown. Ok well i know you over heard me and Sam talking this morning about how he is failing and i... That is all she said cause i cut her off by saying how do you know i was ease dropping? well sweetie i could see you by the door the whole time! Ohh maybe i should get better at that! She laughed a little when i said that. But then she continued to talk about the favor she needed. she asked me if i could tutor Sam in the morning and after school. i was thought about it for a min and then asked her why are you asking me to do this there are many good students out there that can help him! Yeah i know but you have amazing math skills and you understand math in like 15 min after i taught you the lesson! Well... Please Jessica it would help Sam out a lot and he needs all the help he can get. Please Jessica Please! Ok Ms. Brown i will do it! And because your doing such a nice thing for Sam i am giving you extra credit! Thanks a bunch Ms. Brown well i better get going! ok Have a good rest of the day! you too i yelled! i cant believe she is making me do this! ugh... I got home and told my dad about my new tutoring job and he said that i am happy for you and can share your math knowledge with another student! I smiled and walked up the stairs to do random stuff. I finished my homework after dinner so i decided to watch some T.V. last thing i remember was a Proactive commercial with Justin Bieber and Katy Perry but after that it was a blur. I woke up the next morning running around crazy cause i woke up late and had to tutor Sam that morning! i got dressed quick and ran out the door my dad just laughed! i parked the car and zoomed into Ms. Browns class only like 9 min late i was huffing and puffing. Sorry i am late i said in between my breaths. Thats ok Ms. Brown said lets get started! So i sat next to Sam to get ready to work on math!


End file.
